User talk:Railin
User_talk:Railin/Archive1 o. I guess that works too lolz. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 14:17, 4 March 2008 (EST) :...First? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:20, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::nuh uh. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 14:21, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::Gashdammit. D: -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:24, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::No worries, Wastrel. You'll get it next time. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 14:25, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::..."I am hexed with Wastrel's Worry!" -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:27, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Now I wonder who the hell Wastrel is. :| [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 14:31, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::::Probably a tranny. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:33, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::lol tranny's worry? [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 14:36, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::"I am hexed with Tranny's Worry!" Sounds catchy, no? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:44, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Someone should suggest it to Anet. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 14:49, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Star's a tranny now. It's what happens when Tranny's Worry ends. Sorry. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 14:52, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Ooooh, that means he can has butt secks, with animals? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:30, 4 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::Yeah. Go on. Knock yourself out. Just be back before dinner. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 15:30, 4 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::What's on the menu? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:21, 4 March 2008 (EST) You're doing it wrong. Try here. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:42, 7 March 2008 (EST) :whats that? @_@ [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 02:50, 7 March 2008 (EST) ... Don't mind me neither, I'm passing by too... 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:03, 7 March 2008 (EST) : YOU STOLE MY LINES. I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 04:03, 8 March 2008 (EST) :: Not? Well, you can only charge me if you give me my own original line to say.. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 04:44, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::: As long as it includes 'I' and 'noob', it's fine with me. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 04:47, 8 March 2008 (EST) :::: Not with me -.-, BTW, can u kick some asses in the Dell-office in Masterdam for not being available today... 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 04:49, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::: Dell offices?? Why would you--.. oooh prank calls, I get it. ^__^ [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 04:51, 8 March 2008 (EST) ::::::: Read my talkpage ftw. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 04:51, 8 March 2008 (EST) Vandal I put him on the Admin Noticeboard, as he did Vandalize your page again. Just thought you outta know. --20pxGuildof 09:47, 9 March 2008 (EDT) : I noticed. Ty. :D [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 10:39, 9 March 2008 (EDT) Voting http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:N/Me_Plague%27s_Feast&action=rate Change vote to 5-5-5 :D--Relyk 11:55, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :but it has no snare wtf! ! ! [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 12:24, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::Silly, who needs a snare! Build:R/D Escape Scythe--Relyk 22:08, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::lol, can't edit/delete vote. won't allow me. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 02:11, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Your vote @ Your vote explains that this build is inferior to BHA because it isnt reliable daze. As mentioned by other votes and discussion, if you are a good ranger, you have 100% chance of dazing the foe(quoted by kkagari) and If you dont spam it like a fool, this build is great (quoted by Kkagari) Basicly saying If you are good at interrupting, this build is no problem. Please reconsider.[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 07:43, 29 March 2008 (EDT) Your new sentince if stuff are bad? What is rawrspike? —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:11, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :no i was srsly wondering what rawrspike was. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 08:44, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::Umm, I asked the same thing... Something like a layered defense impossible to break while pwning the other team with raw spiking power from the whole team.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 19:56, 19 July 2008 (EDT) Broken vote You must've put a space in front of it or something, because it's currently in the format.-- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:58, 21 July 2008 (EDT) :cool huh [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 00:56, 22 July 2008 (EDT) Smiters Apparently you like them. I do too. Thats why I made this. Feel free to use some of the ideas. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:51, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :I donate all my creativity to your wonderful page. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:52, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::Cool. Thx :) --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 13:59, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Don't make a fucking Smiter for any single imaginable elite. It's really retarted and filling up both RC and RR. Stop. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:10, 3 August 2008 (EDT) Bull's Charge ain't as bad as people think as cancel stance now to. Fox007 16:59, 11 November 2008 (EST) Reapplying votes Got an explanation for why you reapplied a vote exactly as it was removed? - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:21, 28 November 2008 (EST) :Bump. Misery Says Moo 13:55, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::I actually changed it and put the reason why it was reapplied in the vote. (baseless removal) Railin 14:12, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::Note the dates, I was pointing out you had done this before. I put a removal reason explaining what you should do instead, but either Tab EC'd me on vote removal or you reapplied again anyway. When your vote is removed either completely change your vote or go discuss it with the person who removed the vote on their talk page or the build's talk page, do not add some throw away justification tagged on to the end of the vote, except in cases of a misunderstanding (such as a vote being removed for "Guardian does not block attacks" when it was a typo and you meant to say "Shielding Hands does not block attacks"). I am sorry you feel the removal was "baseless", but a BM has reinstated the removal and I assure you people always feel removals are "baseless". Unfortunately no removal is "baseless" and reapplying because of an "baseless" removal is about as dumb as proxying to avoid a "baseless" block. Misery Says Moo 08:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Baseless, also known as unfair, built on sand, conjectural, empty, fabricated, false, gratuitous, groundless, idle, ill-founded, indefensible, not well-founded, pointless, reasonless, senseless, specious, speculative, spurious, trumped up, unattested, unbased, uncalled-for, uncorroborated, unfactual, unfounded, ungrounded, unjustifiable, unjustified, unnecessary, unneeded, unreliable, unsolid, unsound, unsubstantiated, unsupportable, unsupported, unsustainable, unsustained, untenable, untrue, unwarranted, vain, without basis, without foundation and wrong. Promoting the use of synonyms^^.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 08:15, 2 March 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build_talk:D/A_HB_MoI_Derv Lol MoI underpowered. It's basicly the most horribly overpowered skill atm, it would be on every characther that has no elite req if it wasn't for the assa secondary(which is bad). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:47, 17 December 2008 (EST) :I was joking lol. Because of every build now having MoI in it. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 02:57, 18 December 2008 (EST)